


sensitive skin

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, can u tell i just gave up w/ the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tumblr request: "can we get a connor who’s sensitivity level are *somehow* leveled waaaaay up and markus is having far too much fun"





	sensitive skin

 

Connor knows something is wrong—he’s _programmed_ (even though using this word would cause Markus giving him quite the adorable pout, although in the leader’s mind it’s probably registered as something he wouldn’t be able to do, like _glaring_ ) to find solutions for these types of problems, he’s feeling very. . . sluggish, perhaps is the suitable term for the way his shoulders drop and the way his eyelids feel heavy. Quite the unusual behavior for an android such as himself.

 

So yes. It is a big and confusing problem but he doesn’t wish to fix it anytime soon. Going deeper into his programming and checking every file and coding—even thinking about it makes him feel tired.

 

 _Tired_. Interesting.

 

“Connor,” a voice— _Markus_ —calls his name. “There you are.”

 

He opens his mouth to say something, anything really, like an unnecessary ‘hello’, but he just. Closes his mouth and finally gives in to that odd need of closing his eyes.

 

Markus becomes concerned immediately of course and Connor would’ve smiled stupidly if he could control his face muscles right now, but he can’t. So he just makes himself more comfortable on the couch and tilts his head back—

 

 _Oh_. There’s something weird going on regarding his skin, he realizes, when even the sensation of the soft cushions on the couch feels extremely overwhelming on the back of his neck. He tries to stifle whatever tries to break through but he can’t stop the soft, quiet moan that sounds far too loud in the room when it’s just _both of them_.

 

Normally this would’ve been something familiar: Connor moaning under Markus’ deft fingers, pressing on the right spots and Connor forgetting about all the android business because _he’s alive and so is Markus_ —

 

But. But a _cushion._

 

“What—” Markus stars but Connor is too impatient to let him finish.

 

He opens his mouth again, tries to _move_ , but the damn cushion on his skin feels so good and he moans again—

 

“Connor,” Markus steps a little closer to him. “ _What_ —”

 

“The cushion,” Connor manages to gasp, which is. Stupid.

 

Markus looks more confused, if that’s even possible, “The _cushion_?”

 

“Something’s wrong.”

 

“With the cushion?”

 

“ _Markus_ ,” Connor hisses. “My skin. It’s too much. _Why_ —”

 

“Are you. . . are you horny, or. . .” Markus asks, then cringes because what kind of question is that—

 

They are such a mess and Connor _tries_ to laugh but.

 

“Fuck it,” he whispers to himself. “ _Yes_. Yes, I am. Put your hands on me.”

 

Markus complies, a confused look still adamant on his face, but Connor doesn’t care. When Markus’ hand touches Connor’s cheek, he completely _loses_ it—he gasps, moans, whines, with just a hand on his cheek and he should probably fix this, but—

 

“I’ve never seen you like this,” Markus chuckles but Connor is familiar with the look on his face, replacing ‘the lost puppy look’, as North calls it. “How did your sensitivity level got so high?”

 

“I don’t care,” Connor gasps. Markus lifts up his shirt with his free hand, the other still on Connor’s cheekbone, and strokes the naked skin there. Connor wraps an arm around Markus’ shoulders and tries to bring him down, tries to be closer because while every touch is overwhelming, it feels so, undeniably good.

 

Markus places his hands on Connor’s hips, lifts him up a little and kisses the naked spot just above his pants.

 

“Markus— _shit_ —”

 

“It’s eighty percent,” Markus murmurs and licks every bit of skin he can reach with their awkward position, making Connor arch his back. “That’s too high.”

 

That doesn’t stop both of them from enjoying it _intensely_ , though.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts [here](https://beemay.tumblr.com/ask) ! i can't promise anything but they do inspire me so. any idea you guys have just. send
> 
> [here](https://beemay.tumblr.com/writing) are the fandoms (god i really hate the word 'fandom' but) i can write abt


End file.
